


【MIB】(TH无差)片刻温存 Just A Sec

by boccaroteapot



Category: Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot
Summary: T知道自己已经被渗透了，已经有一阵了。





	【MIB】(TH无差)片刻温存 Just A Sec

1.

H是T带的新人，所以T觉得自己对此也多多少少有一点责任——T是个成绩优异的特工，他从未失过手，仅此一次，而这一次就将H牵扯了进来。

或许这就是为什么蜂兽需要一个人来寄生的时候，T爬过去，将即将陷入昏迷的H挡在自己身后。

“……我来。我自愿加入蜂兽。”他将自己嘴巴里的血吐掉，“他还是个新人，什么都不懂，他承受不住的。”

而且T相信自己能坚持得更久。他有一次曾被安蒂波人的性格扭曲枪击中过，他对类似的东西有经验。或许他会坚持到MIB发现事情的真相，找到方法来救他，或者救整个宇宙。

更何况，这可是世界末日，只不过进入慢动作而已。

又不是说他还有别的选择。

2.

当H醒过来，是在升降梯里，T正扛着他，这姿势相当不舒服，他觉得自己的胃已经被顶出来了。“哦……”

“你醒了，太好了。”T说，将他放了下来，“你可不轻。”

H坐在升降梯的地板上喘气。他们两个的西装都破破烂烂，很多地方都被血浸透，他全身没有一处地方不在发疼，但他抬头看了看T。资深特工的神情一如既往地令人放心，所以他稍微放松了一些。

“发生了什么？”H问，捂着自己的肩膀。“你答应了它什么？”

他记忆的最后，就是被无尽的巨大触手缠住，在窒息的最后一秒，狠狠地被丢到五米外的金属支柱上。他肯定断了一两根骨头之类的，黑暗降临之前，他听见T在叫自己的名字。

T低头看着他。

[我们一败涂地，地球输了，我已经不是我了，但至少你还活着。]

“我们拯救了世界。”T疲惫地说，戴上了墨镜。

H不可置信地哈了一声，但他还是相信了T，一如既往。他低下头，摸着自己的腿骨，检查自己需不需要钢钉或者理疗。“……介于我们现在还活着——我想也是。你做了什么，T？”

他听上去非常地如释重负。

[我输了。]

“我需要你看这个。”T回答，掏出记忆清除器，“很快，就一秒。”

一如既往，H毫无戒备地抬头看向了他。

3.

他们经历了一大堆报告，体检，审查，后来是庆功会。T再一次见到H已经是两天后，在庆功派对上。气氛搞得很嗨，当T走进大厅的时候，看到正中央的台子上H正光着上身跳舞。

年轻人的肌肉上汗水淋漓，闪闪发亮。他也站得最高，这让他成为了第一个看到T的人。H停止了动作，在周围众多已经呆滞的目光的包围中，他脸上挂着灿烂的笑容，站起身来，伸手向站在门口的T。

H朗声笑着大声说：“看啊！大家伙儿——我向你们介绍，拯救了世界的特工T！”

此起彼伏的，掌声开始蔓延开来，如同一场荒谬的潮水，正在庆祝一场虚构的胜利。T慢慢地将淡淡的微笑挂上脸颊，挺直腰身，步入这场对他来说彻头彻尾的嘲弄当中。H从台子上跳下，转身拿起两杯鸡尾酒，站在人群中央等他。

接过了他手里的酒杯，T的笑容褪去了。在渐渐平息下来的掌声中，他直视着H的眼睛，平静地对他说：“不是我拯救了世界，是我们。”

年轻人看向他的目光里尽是胆战心惊的憧憬。

T转过身，看向周围聚集的同事：“——这杯酒敬H特工，没有他我永远无法达成如此成就。”

[否则我们两个都会死，而世界已经在两天前毁灭了。]

然而没有人听得到他内心的声音。T转过头，正好撞进H看向他的目光。H的眼神带着纯然不掩饰的喜悦，骄傲，还有一种因为被赏识而出现的激动，在他那张年轻的脸上肆意流淌，他是刚刚鼓掌的人里，拍手拍得最卖力的那个。

这是T这辈子见过的最漂亮的傻瓜。

在派对之后，H找到T，私下对他说了声谢谢。

T不知道这是为了什么，但介于自己间接性的也救了H的命，所以他觉得这一声道谢他受之无愧。

“这一切都是你应得的。”

H脸上汗津津的，声音底部有些发颤：“您不知道这对我来说意味着什么。从没有人那样说过我，他们只觉得我……哈，你懂的。”

T沉吟半晌，拍了拍他的肩膀：“那么尽力不要去辜负这份厚望。”

“我可以，只要告诉我要怎么做。”

这对话根本没什么意义。H把它当做自己一生中最高的成就，但那只不过是T随口编的东西，他仍然只是个散漫的、总给人拖后腿的实习生，总有一天会害自己送命，该死的，如果不是有T，他已经没命了。T望着他那么认真的眼神，感觉很可笑，他太累了，实在无暇做任何人的人生导师。

“继续做你自己就好。”T回答。没什么别的原因，仅仅因为这是能最快结束这场对话的答案。

4.

T私下挑了个时间，不着痕迹地跟医疗部里对人格替换方面有研究的同事咨询过相关问题。

“一般来说最先开始的会是声音，”对方告诉他，“那些不属于你自己的声音会在你脑子里不断回响，最后渐渐成为主流，而你自己的声音只能偶尔听得到，一点点你就会学会忽视它。你自己的声音，我是说。”

T喝了一口威士忌，酒吧里的音乐放得太大了，他觉得烦，吵，想要砸烂这个调酒师水平奇烂的酒吧，而他根本不知道这是属于谁的念头，是蜂兽，还是他自己。

“所以说最重要的就是要给自己找一个锚。”

“一个锚？”

“对，一个锚来确定自己的心声，找到自己的声音，确保它不被淹没。”同事笑得很奸诈，“你知道，心之所向，爱这种东西效用最强，其次是忠诚，然后友情之类的……但数据显示还是爱最靠谱。”

这主意听起来太傻了，而且成为MIB的一员意味着彻底断绝任何亲密关系。别说是T，就是任何MIB特工都对这束手无策。

“幸好所有的已知人格替换方式都和化学诱因有关，我们都有相对应的疫苗和解毒剂。”同事说，“你上回年终体检打了第三轮了吧？”

“打了。”T回答，又喝了一口酒。

但那显然对蜂兽的同化效果毫无办法。

[我们死定了。]

T举起酒杯，“敬健康。”

同事同他碰杯。

“敬健康。”

[所有人都一样。]

5.

“我不过生日。”T对自己桌面上的礼物盒说道，“而且今天也不是我的生日。”

H站在他面前，脸上照例是他惯有的那种魅力四射的笑容：“我知道！大家都这样，今天是你加入MIB的周年纪念日嘛，我做了功课。而且那是我唯一能找到的贺卡了，要么是它要么是情人节快乐，最近可真的没有多少其他的选择。”

“为什么做这个？”

“什么？”

“这非常不专业，特工H，你要知道，MIB不发展亲密关系，友情并不适合同事间相处，会影响任务中的判断——”

“你真的不打开看一下吗？”

“……你有在听我说话吗？”

“打开看看吧。”

T气结，闭上嘴瞪着面前的年轻人。H坐上他的桌子，开始摆弄他的笔筒，从里面找出一把裁纸刀，“喔，经典款，我喜欢。”他献宝式的将裁纸刀往T手里递了递，眼睛笑眯眯的，好像一直只大型犬撒娇，“来嘛，拆拆看。”

摇了摇头，放弃地笑了一下，T接过小刀，拆开了礼物盒。

里面是一枚怀表。

没什么特别之处，只是对H的性格来说有些过于古色古香了。

“我挑了很久，最后觉得还是这适合你——我是说，你看上去就是这种类型，要是我的话，啧，我过去周围也没有你这样的人，你懂吗？通常你这种人都是在金融类报纸背后嘲笑我的那种，过去如果我朋友过生日，我会找家棒透了的夜店，带他玩个通宵，但很显然，你不是那种的，我甚至没法想象你跳舞的样子。你不会跳舞的，对吧。”H喋喋不休地说。

T说：“我不用怀表。”

H闭上了嘴巴。

“哦。”他回答。

算了，这仍旧不太礼貌，即使是对待这样一个傻瓜。

T收起了怀表：“但我很喜欢。谢谢。我会把它珍藏的。”

H立刻灿烂地笑了起来：“那今天下班之后我能请你喝两杯吗？不是夜店，就是普通的酒吧，聊聊天，仅此而已。”

这是得寸进尺。

但T看在礼物的份上，没有拒绝。

6.

他俩的关系主要是这样的。H将自己当做拯救世界的超级英雄，于是这得意洋洋的蠢货将T当做全世界唯一一个可以与他并肩的人。

而在T看来，自己行将就木，仅仅勉强维持，而H是个令他心怀愧疚的蠢货，考虑到这个年轻人所有夸耀的资本都是T一手编造的——那可是相当大的压力，和相当多的愧疚。

所以他对H总有点照顾是理所应当的。

并不是说他们已经熟到可以凌晨三点钟给对方打电话。

最初T从睡梦中惊醒，以为是世界毁灭了之类的，结果接起电话，发现那边是醉醺醺的H。

T叹了口气，竭尽全力让自己听起来没那么睡意朦胧，“什么事，特工H？”

电话那头是风声，以及车喇叭的声音。“嗨，我，啊，不，这……你睡了，对吧？对不起，其实也没什么……我就是……”

其实还好。在电话响起之前，T正深陷在一个有关世界末日、星球爆炸以及文明毁灭的噩梦当中。介于蜂兽属于集群思维式的生命体，他怀疑那是否真的只是一个梦而已。T拼尽全力也没能让自己醒来，他不知道自己在里面度过了多久，是两个小时，还是两百亿年，总之当他睁开眼睛，看到黑暗的房间里手机的幽幽光亮时，T好像溺水者终于浮上水面，疯癫者重新抓到现实。

H救了他的命，也说不定。

“不，”T平静地说，他的声音带着几分他自己都没有察觉的温柔，“说吧，我听着呢。”

“天呐，你猜怎么着？我现在一想，它真的是个傻念头，太蠢了……算了——我很抱歉……”

“你半夜打电话叫醒我，一定要告诉我一些比你很明显喝高了的同时还在飙车更重要的事情才行。”T从床上坐起来，穿上拖鞋，走到浴室，将手机开到外放，来到水槽前给自己洗了把脸，把冷汗都洗掉。当他放下手机的时候，他发现自己的手指在发抖。“否则我明天一大早，第一件事就是申请吊销你的超纬度跃迁车的驾驶权限，以后你只能开普通的雪佛兰，还要遵守交通法规。”

“不是吧？你要举报我？”

“视你接下来要说的内容而定。”

H在电话那边发出懊恼的大叫，T抬起头，发现镜子里的自己竟然正在微笑。考虑到这些日子他的精神压力以及艰辛程度，他已经很久没在自己脸上见到过这个表情了。

“好吧……你会后悔追问的，我敢肯定你会后悔的，我只是……”H说，“我不知道，我明天就能转正了，以后你不能再叫我实习生了，但是……我很高兴，你懂吗？我真的喜欢这份工作，但是我想去找谁分享一下的时候，我发现我没人能……唉，就是没人能在那里。”

这可不是T以为自己会听到的东西。

“恭喜转正。首先。”他说，“其次——我可不觉得你会……”

“孤独？”H大声问道，“你是想说孤独吗？那可是全部的社会关系啊，全没了，有些寂寞是理所当然的吧？”

T就事论事：“你在MIB也有不少崇拜者的，你知道的吧？”

而H却回答：“那不一样。”顿了顿，他说，“和你不一样。”

T没说话，他不知道该怎么回答。他望着镜子里憔悴的自己，手机里传来的引擎轰鸣声在浴室间回荡，好像一直很空的地方被某种吵闹的、混乱的并且糊涂的东西塞满了。

“哦，妈的，”H在那边嚷嚷，“下雨了，我是敞篷车，我能去你那边住一晚吗？就一晚，你的住处离得比较近，我三十秒就能到。”

“作为一个借宿请求，它实在有些过于仓促了，你觉得呢？”

“二十秒。”H说，“拜托了？我又不咬人。明早正好一起上班，你不是一直对我迟到意见很大吗？”

“你从一开始就是直接向我这边开的吧？”

“十秒。我睡沙发。”

唉。T想道。

“好了，我去开门。”

7.

T知道自己的精神状态并不适合再做一线探员。他无法集中注意力，对危险反应迟钝，要分出大量精力跟幻觉和脑海中的声音打交道，而且自毁倾向过于严重——有一部分的他觉得在任务中牺牲，靠别的外星人的手来挫败蜂兽的阴谋是个很不错的主意，但他身体里的那只正在日渐成长的东西总能让他避开致命伤。

但H不知道。

他第一次要进急救室里去的时候，昏昏沉沉之中看到了将他一路送过来的H的表情。

“嘿，嘿……孩子，高兴点……不说……不说我们拯救了世界，但至少……我们拯救了那座城的人。”T醒过来之后，对着显然一直守在旁边的H这么说，“别那副表情。”

“你差点就死了。”H说，试图挤出一个笑容，但失败了，他是带着点哽咽的。“操他的西雅图，我差点就失去你了。”

他走过来，在T的床边坐下，垂着头。过了好久，H喃喃地说：“天啊，或许你之前说的是对的。”

“我总是对的。”T纠正道，“你指哪一句？”

“MIB特工不适合发展亲密关系，还有友情只是碍事的玩意之类的……”H回答，他抬手摸了把自己的脸，深呼吸了一下，“看到你倒下的那一刻，我以为自己心脏病犯了。而且不知道为什么，有种似曾相识的感觉，我感觉你好像下一秒就要……我不知道，干一些没法挽回的傻事，类似这样的。我以为我再也见不到你了。”

T看到他的手指在打颤。

“这蠢透了，”H说，“但我真的被吓死了。不过也好，也好——反正我也不是真的在发展友情。”

这算什么？

H就是这样一个永远魅力四射的蠢货，他想要什么，想做什么，全都一清二楚地写在脸上，好像接下来全世界都会想办法帮他达成。T知道，很早以前就看出来了，但戳破的话显然会令他们所有人都尴尬，所以他一直闭口不谈。

H倒吸了一口冷气：“等等，我是不是说出来了？”

[救我，或者杀了我。]

然而T说出口的是：“是，你说出来了。”

他在微笑。

H低头看了他一阵，弯下腰吻了他。

“这是你怂恿的，不是我的错。”这个吻结束后，H直起身子，宣布道。

他无辜的、漂亮的、一无所知的、愚蠢透顶的大男孩。

T开口：“刚刚发生的，是完全错误的事情。别再那么干了，特工H。”

H脸上的笑容淡去了，他坐回椅子上，“……我尽量。”他强行继续开着玩笑，接下来垂下了脑袋。很久之后，他说了句“抱歉”。

“不，该道歉的是我。”T平静地说，“这一切都是我的错。”

8.

T在MIB工作已经几年了，他的温文尔雅和做事稳妥也为他赚来一些人气，他也有些关系好些的同事，比如说O。

在一次视频电话会议后，O又拨通了他的专线。“最近过得怎么样？”她问。

[我为自己仍旧还活着而感到羞耻。]

“还行，就是睡眠质量不太过关。”

“听说你在带新人？”

“对，没错，特工H，”T在自己的办公桌后揉着眉心，“非常累人。”

O看了他一会儿。纽约到伦敦的线路总是不太好，视频以某些特定的频率偶尔会跳一下花屏，每十几秒会丢失一两帧，但它从不影响什么，所以没有人把这问题当回事。T也没有说话，他看着视频中O的神情，觉得自己就好像是这条通话线路一样。大家都觉得他工作情况完好，所以不觉得发生了什么。

这就是没人听得到他的声音的状况。蜂兽的思维捂住了他的嘴，T既不可以呼救也不可以自杀，他无能为力，只能安静地坐在这里，等待有人能对他做些什么。

O说：“你还撑着呢吗？有些憔悴啊，你看起来。”

“蜂兽PTSD，大概吧。”T淡淡地回答，“可能只是需要更多时间。”

“你确定自己没事？”

[我每天研究的最多的就是如何自我了断，今天早上刮脸的时候我用剃刀将自己的脖子切开，却没有血流出来，伤口也在五秒内愈合了，刚刚开会的时候我能感觉到蜂兽在英仙座星系屠杀一个距地450光年的行星。我听到它们的尖叫。]

T说：“我没事。”

“你一直都是这样的人，”O叹了口气说，“从来不将自己的想法同别人交流。那不是示弱，T，无论是人类还是外星人都需要社交，它能让你知道你不是独自一个人。”

滑稽的是，不是独自一个，那恰好就是T面对的问题所在。

“我知道。”

他回答。

O没再追问。谢天谢地，她直接放弃了。

9.

T没有告诉H自己在申请文职，而H一直在试图跟他一起假装什么都没有发生过，这种尝试过于努力了，导致H好像是整个MIB最后一个知道T不再出外勤的人。

理所当然的，他气炸了。

他半夜敲响T的房门，站在门口，看起来气急败坏，同时心碎欲死。“这是因为之前急救室的那回事吗？”他问，“是因为我吗？”

“你在说什么？H，进来吧，你湿透了。”T侧身让出进门的空间，想将H从外头的倾盆大雨中解救出来。该死的，换种方式来说，这场将年轻人淋得狼狈至极的暴雨就是他干的，这大概是临死冲动，好像将自己的热情投入到这么一个漂亮的傻东西上，有助于把注意力从同化和世界末日上转移开。

“我不进去。”H说，用手把额发捋到后面去，抽着气，现在T能确认他确实在哭了，“你——你能告诉我是怎么回事吗？我想不通。你知道，一般来说，到这个阶段，他们总是已经非常喜欢我了。他们，我是指所有人。”

T点点头说：“你的确在讨好别人这一块做得很烂，大概是没什么经验的缘故。”

“我真的不知道该怎么让你喜欢我了？”H大声说，“你能不能行行好，告诉我怎么办？”

“你又为什么想要那个？我不觉得你缺我这一个人的份。”

“因为自打我们上次拯救了世界之后，你一直是那副……我不知道，你很明显缺乏睡眠，你在人群中更不自在了，我很少见到你笑，它们本来就已经很少见了——现在已经过去七个月了，你每次看我的时候，好像还在自责，而我完全不知道你在自责什么。”

“这什么都不意味。”

“这意味着我关心你！T！比其他任何人都要更关心！”

T沉默地看了他一会儿。“你帮不了我。”

“我知道！”H回答，“我太年轻，很多东西我什么都不懂，我也不知道你喜欢什么，想要什么——我就是因为知道，所以才来找你。我想，看在老天的份上我可是拯救过世界呢，对吧？但为什么我甚至没法帮你？就这么一个人？”

上帝啊。

H想救他，即使这孩子还什么都不知道，他也想救他。

他站在门口，一只手扶着门框，望着H。这就好像是一座火山，T感觉自己一直在火山内部，他脚下是万钧岩浆，将他灼烧得焦黑而支离破碎。他一直在呼救，或者一个了断也好，但人来人往，他们只是在山脚路过。而等到火山喷发后，他肯定他们又只会怪他。

然而这孩子就是太蠢，学不会走开或者放弃。H一次次被从山顶推下来，又一次次爬上来，就为了趴在火山口，向T伸出手，不管对方是否有意回握。

他只是一味地回来，带着大雨倾盆。

这一刻，一直回响在T脑海里从未停下的那些声音都消失了，世界寂静无声，唯有外面的雨声，带着风，一浪浪地拍在这个无法共情，却始终坚持到现在，令人放心不下的荒芜世界上。

H站在他的门口，好像那颗半人马星座的独特白矮星，在漆黑的冰冷宇宙里固执地发着钻石的光。

T开口说：“……我是不会走到雨里去的，所以你最好现在就进来，”他向年轻人伸出手，“进来。”

他的声音略微颤抖。

H握住了他的手，被他拉进了屋子。T抓着他湿漉漉的领子，屏住呼吸吻他。

当门关上后，他将H抵在门板上，继续加深这个吻。

H浑身都冷得像块冰，但他的舌尖滚烫，T如同正在品尝一枚火花。

“我需要你做我的锚。”T对他说，扯开他的衬衫。

“我根本不懂那是什么意思，”这年轻的天真傻瓜喘息着说，“但是，天呐，我愿意，好，天呐，好。”

10.

他做了部门主管，有了自己独立的办公室。

T搬进新办公室的第一天，H敲门进来打报告。讲完了正事，接下来他开始左瞧右看。

“现在我该叫你High T了对吧？”他眉开眼笑地问，对着办公桌后面T温柔的表情，他又说，“……昨晚睡得好吗？我醒来的时候你已经离开了。”

T轻声回答：“很不错，谢谢你，H。”

“拜托了，”H双手撑着桌面，上半身探过来，作势想要讨要一个亲吻，“——叫我亨利。”

T将手里的钢笔尾巴按上他撅起的嘴唇，把年轻人推了回去，“注意场合。”

“叫我亨利。”H坚持。

意识到如果不得到一个回答，H大概是不打算离开办公室了，T终于放下了正在批阅文件的钢笔。他将文件推到一旁，手肘撑在桌上，严肃地看着H。

他这一副过于认真的样子多多少少吓到了H，后者在这种气氛下永远很不自在。“呃。”他直起身子，离开了桌子，“我得确认一下，你不是想跟我分手吧？就在我们在一块儿了的三天后？”

T确实有这个打算。未来的某一天，是的，他不能自私到将H绑在身边，而且H也不是那种能被绑在一处的人。而且……考虑到他总有一天会成为全人类的叛徒，MIB的耻辱，还是尽早和H划清界限比较好。如果人类侥幸赢了，他不确定到时候H要遭受怎样的审查和眼光。

但不是今天，不是现在。现在，他放纵自己享受这片刻温存。

“我没法给你你想要的。”T对忐忑地看着他的年轻人坦白道，“全部的我——或者别的说法，你懂我的意思吗？”

H望着他的眼睛，迟疑地说：“你是指，这只会停留在……”他比了个手势，“是吗？”

“不，不，”T说，“我想我的确爱你，只不过不会那么多。我不是在说百分比的问题，而是我这里的总量。说实话，它所剩无几，但我已经全押上了。只不过我怕你会失望，H，我和你之前的那些对象都不一样，”他将手掌向上，伸向H。“我没有那么多时间，或是那么多激情，那么多精力……你会发现我相当无趣。现在后悔还来得及。”

H犹豫地走过来，将自己的手放上了他的掌心，T将它握在了手里。

“你是说，如果我现在反悔，你会把你已经押在我身上的那些拿回去，然后我们就当做一切都没发生过？”

“不，我已经全押上了，即使分量不是很多，但也没有撕毁交易的打算。”T低声说，他的目光在H看起来很深情。

H笑起来：“那就没关系。只要你答应我你会尽力尝试。少也没有关系，反正我也不值得那么多。这些就已经够我用好久了。”

T不觉得。H是万人迷类型的人，他是靠他人的爱和关注维生的，从T濒临干涸的灵魂深处挤出的那几滴可怜巴巴的爱可能还不够他品尝超过一秒，就会被厌弃。所需的仅仅是新鲜感和征服感消退的那短短一段时间而已。

但现在……现在这一秒还没有过去，他们两个都很满足。

在这永恒的一秒里，T微笑了。

“好的。亨利。”

他说。

end


End file.
